With popularization of mobile terminals, a mobile terminal currently accesses a wireless local area network (WLAN) established by a hotspot terminal that is used as an application access point (AP), so as to implement data services, such as watching a video, browsing a web page, instant messaging, or listening to music. However, to ensure security of the mobile terminal that accesses the WLAN, an encrypted WLAN may be established on the hotspot terminal, and a correct password needs to be entered for the mobile terminal to access the WLAN established by the hotspot terminal.
In some application scenarios, when the mobile terminal accesses the encrypted WLAN established by the hotspot terminal, there is a problem such as difficulty in entering a password, or a password being too complex, or difficulty in acquiring a password, which causes a tedious process of accessing the encrypted WLAN by the mobile terminal.